The First Mate
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - Sequal to "Facts of Sparks."  TOTAL SMUT! EXPLICIT DISCRIPTIONS. Depicts Holo imageXhuman. BumblebeeXOC Ellie. RATED MA.  NO MINORS PLEASE!  Minor spoilers for "Children of Megatron." What happens when Bumblebee finally gives in to his Spark?


**A/N** _SMUT ALERT! Takes place after 'Facts of Sparks.' Humanxholo image pairing. Minor spoiler for 'Children of Megatron.' If you don't agree, you don't have to read. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers EXCEPT for OC Ellie. No financial gain has been received._

The First Mate

He was so thankful the exercise was over so early. It meant he had two full days to do . . . something about this terrible problem.

Pushing the accelerator harder to his floorboard, Bumblebee's alt form jumped even faster in the direction of his urging. At his current speed, he would reach the house around midnight. Perfect, most of the Autobots would be out and none of them would say anything if he came back a little early to wind down in his own quarters.

He needed to be with her. He just hoped she was happy to see him.

Ellie was in the kitchen helping Uncle Bobby prepare dinner. They were making lasagna with crescent rolls and spinach salad. He was saying something about how he really needed to learn to make more than pasta for Italian night.

She wasn't paying attention. Her mind just would not focus on anything but Bumble. Down deep inside where their connection seemed to stem from, she yearned for him. She missed her buddy – 'bot. She just could not get out of her head flashes of him in his Camaro mode, the sun glinting off his yellow paint after she washed and waxed him. And when he was in his bipedal form, the way he would stand with his hands on his hips and cock his head when someone, usually her, tried to explain a new theory . . . well, he was just so cute.

Finally, the memory came of when she accidentally saw his holo form in the shower after his friend, Sam, had left. She hadn't meant to intrude, she was just so excited about learning how to control her internal audial link, she wanted, no, she needed, to tell him.

That confused her, why did he need to take a shower? All he had to do was reset his image and he'd be fine.

"So, are you going to cook those rolls in the oven or set them out in the sun?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not with it today," she said as she finished rolling up the last of the pre-cut dough and popped them into the oven.

"What's on your mind?" Bobby Epps asked.

"I don't know. Memories I guess."

"About?" he prompted.

"I miss them," she sighed.

Epps smiled in understanding. "You, baby girl, are still attached to them."

"That makes me sound like a baby. I am an adult you know," she complained.

"Yes, but you also had no real family experience where you," he said as he tapped her nose with a dab of tomato sauce, "where the kid until you met up with them."

"I guess. I just wish they would all be under the same roof for once," she said wistfully as she wiped the sauce off with a dishtowel.

"You can still radio them with your head magic," he encouraged, referring to her internal radio link.

Ellie laughed and nodded. At least he wasn't freaked out about her cybernetic implants.

Midnight and she couldn't sleep. This was ridiculous! She went to bed absolutely exhausted, and woke up a half hour ago on fire. What really made her mad was the delicious dream she was having; she was sleeping and woke up to the softest kisses being spread up her arm and to her neck, when he deliciously nipped to make sure she was awake.

Well, no wonder she was so hot, she reasoned. A dream like that and it didn't end properly. Sighing, she threw the covers off and went into her private bath to take a shower.

Bumblebee made it. He had met up with Hound at the front gate and was told Optimus wasn't going to be back 'til next week. He had known that, of course, but made the appropriate noises of regret. He just wanted to spend a couple days in his own quarters to recharge, he had said.

Driving through, he didn't notice the fellow Autobot looking at him with a speculative look. It was about time for it, Hound thought. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Optimus that. Turning around, he went about his sentry duties.

Bumblebee couldn't get the images out of his processor. The little minx was dreaming about him. And then to find out she saw his holo image in the shower, and started having very wicked, very erotic thoughts about it, well, he was the 'bot to show her!

He knew he would have to admit he had purposely been feeding her decidedly inappropriate thoughts all day, but, he reasoned, he knew she was sending a few of her own right back. Okay, so she probably didn't realize he was able to hack into her internal links and picked them up accidentally, but hey! She was the one thinking them.

The foyer was empty of every 'bot and human in the house, the lights were low with various 'bots moving around in their own respective areas. With great purpose, he ascended the stairs and approached her room. He didn't bother to knock and he didn't hesitate, he entered her room.

He glanced around and scanned, he knew the little rascal was here somewhere; this was going to be a private moment between him and his sparked by damn! He found her nestled on the headboard in the eye of the carved tiger shaped finial.

"Itsy!" he hissed. "Out. Now!"

The microbot flew out of her resting place and landed on his shoulder. "It's about time!" she scolded. "She's in the shower now and has been missing you terribly. Just make sure you're gentle you big oaf!" She finished as she flew out the crack he held open in the door.

He quietly locked and latched the door, making sure it was sealed so the little voyeur couldn't sneak back in. Then, to make sure no one would be able to come in, human or 'bot, he sat down in front of the door. He offlined his mech form and coalesced his holo image in front of himself, he didn't even bother with clothing, they'd just get in the way anyhow.

Ellie just couldn't get him out of her mind. The cold shower left her teeth chattering to the point she still couldn't sleep, so she returned to take a much warmer one.

She was standing under the spray, letting it wash the chill away and closed her eyes. She missed him. In her mind, he was slowly easing his way up behind her, his manhood standing tall and proud, angling away from his body. He wouldn't come at her right away, he would just get his fill of her, standing there and watching. She wouldn't know he was there, of course, and would innocently be washing the heat into her skin, making him hotter with every pass of the net sponge. She ran it over her body to mimic her daydream.

"First of all, you're facing me," his British accent startled her.

Instinctively, her left arm manifested a lethal looking dagger as she jumped back against the wall. After a second, it registered who, exactly, was standing in her shower.

"Bumble! You pervert! What are you doing back?" she asked as she restored her hand.

"One, that was good reflexes. When did you learn to manifest the dagger?" he asked as he stood taking in his fill of her glistening body. He wondered if this was how she looked at him when his alt form was washed and waxed.

"Um, about a month or so ago. Now what are you doing here?" she asked again, the shock of seeing him being quickly replaced with an entirely different emotion.

He gave her his lopsided smile, his eyes hungrily devouring her image. Mine, he thought. Soon, all mine. Gentle, be gentle, he reminded himself. This is her first mating.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until dad sent for you?" she asked as she retreated to the other side of the shower spray.

"Two, you can't wait another eight months, and our spark connection won't let me torture you any longer," he confessed.

He slowly approached her and extended his hand to her through the water. Hesitantly, she put her hand in his much larger one and was rewarded with a bright blue spark jumping from her to him.

He closed his eyes and smiled briefly in ecstasy. When he opened his eyes again, they had darkened to a deep indigo. Gently, he tugged her one more step closer. The water began to hit her on the top of the head, pushing her long hair into her eyes, reflexively, she leaned her head back and the water cleared her face. He stepped up to her and allowed his much larger frame to shelter her from the spray, noting how the water beaded along her skin and made her long lashes all spike-y. The water ran in rivulets down over the scar on her chest before leading his attention to her breasts, then further down her stomach to her navel, before disappearing in the dark tangle of curls at the juncture of her legs.

That was his reward, his dessert, his final destination, his heaven. He raised his eyes to look at her and saw insecurity as well as raw hunger, and fear. Easy, he reminded himself. This is her first time. Go slowly. All the time in the universe.

He smiled again in encouragement. "You are perfect." She ducked her head in embarrassment and he couldn't stop himself, he raised his hand to her throat and had another blue spark jump from her to him. He inhaled a quick breath as she jumped in response. He wondered if it was from the charge or the way his spike jumped.

He used his thumb to raise her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "Three, you read way too many romance novels," he teased.

He was rewarded when some uncertainty left her eyes and was replaced with mischievous humor.

"And finally, I couldn't stay away. My very spark hungered for you the entire time. I . . . was just too weak to resist anymore," he revealed from the deepest core of his essence.

Her eyes darkened from a gray to a stormy blue in response. She seemed to have a hard time finding her words.

He couldn't hold back much longer, he feared. So he kissed her deeply. She gasped in shock and desire, and he took advantage of her opened mouth; his tongue quickly foraying into the sweet, virgin territory. Vaguely, he heard her moan and felt her hand grasp at his shoulder, a delicious spark dancing along their skin.

"Mine," he growled into her mouth as he pushed her against the wall of the shower.

"Bumble?" she asked hesitantly.

The fear he heard in her voice brought him somewhat out of his sexual haze. Slowly, he reminded himself as he panted into her mouth. Be gentle.

"What's happening?" she asked in confusion. His spark, even in this form, was manifesting itself within his chest, the violet light radiating out of his very skin.

"That's my spark. It recognizes you as its mate. It is getting ready to share itself completely with you."

"How," she started.

He reached behind her and turned off the water. The fetish she had with shower sex would be explored later, he decided. Right now, it was all about her comfort. The fact he would have to hurt her when he took her virginity was enough to redirect his thoughts. His Ellie would not regret him as her first, he would make certain of it.

"When," he emphasized, "we make intercourse, you will feel and see the light and energy from my spark surrounding you. It might feel," he searched for the right word, "odd to you, but it will not be very painful."

"'Very' painful?" she worried.

He chuckled at her response. "How painful were those shocks you were giving me?" he wanted to know.

She bit her lip before she answered.

He raised an eyebrow and waited.

"They only hurt when I wasn't ready for them. Then, when I realized you were the only one I was shocking, and you seemed to be surprised, and were starting to lose control of your chest plates, well . . ." she trailed off.

Bumblebee laughed outright. "You were doing it on purpose, you little minx," he accused.

She ducked her head into his chest and blushed. "I didn't understand what was happening," she mumbled against his skin.

The vibrations went straight to his spike and he gasped at the sensation.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized as she raised her head. "Did I hurt you?"

He closed his eyes as he traced the contours of her neck until he was cupping the back of her head before he opened his eyes. "Oh no, no, no," he assured. "Quite the opposite, I promise you," he said as he tugged her hand to lead her from the shower.

She stepped onto the bath mat laid out in front of the stall. Picking up a towel setting on the counter, he started at her hair, and worked his way down, drying her at turns slowly, and then brusquely. She grabbed another towel and began to dry him off as well, starting with his hair, which caused him to look up.

He looked into her eyes and saw nervousness as well as desire reflected there. For a moment, he just stared at her, something unspoken passing between them; trust, promise, even love.

He stood up and left the towel on the floor, hungrily kissing her mouth as he rose. Opening his eyes he slowed himself down and watched in fascination as a drop of water meandered down her shoulder over her birthmark, then dangled off her nipple. He watched it for a moment, and then ducked his head after it, sucking her breast into his mouth as he dried it off with his tongue.

She gasped in surprise at the move, and then moaned when he lifted her up so he could suckle back and forth between her breasts. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt his length pinned between the lips of her core and his abdomen. She gasped again.

"Bumble!" she felt herself shaking.

"Please! Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh!" she begged. She wasn't sure for what, but she needed something only he could give her.

He held himself rigid. Too close, he thought. Gentle. Be gentle or you will hurt her.

He buried his face between her breasts and panted. "Plenty of time," he soothed them both.

"Keep the towel," he said through gritted teeth. He raised his head and carried her back to her rumpled bed.

"Towel," he prompted.

Mutely, she handed it to him.

He threw it onto the bed then straightened it out. Gently then, he laid her on it so her hips were centered and followed her down, kissing the entire time.

Keep her from thinking, he remembered thinking. Only feeling.

He kissed her until she was breathless, penetrating her mouth with his tongue as he longed to do with his seeder. Gentle, he chanted in his head until it became a mantra. Make her ready first.

He left her mouth and moved to her neck, longing to mark her as his. His right hand began to trace and mold her breasts, making her arch her back and gasp in response. He played with the nipple, pinching it until she cried out then rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She was starting to move beneath him, instinctively inciting him to passion. He surrounded her legs with his own, if she opened herself to him now, he wouldn't be able to wait until she was good and ready.

She began to pant his name, moving her hands restlessly against his shoulders, flexing her fingers to alternately pull him closer and push him away. The purple glow from the door told him his chest plates had opened to expose his spark. He knew the only thing that would close them now was a direct attack.

The glow from his form's chest was becoming intense. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer; he needed to make her ready for him.

He lowered his head, kissing a trail down to her breasts, at the same time, he released her legs. He shifted his lower half to nudge his knee between her thighs, encouraging her to open to him. Instinctively, she obeyed. His seeder nudged against her opening as he lowered himself further.

So wet, he thought. Mine. Want now. Need now.

She jumped and gasped.

Gentle, he reminded himself.

She grasped his head as he suckled her breasts, the nipples becoming painfully pleasured as he nipped at them with his teeth, only to sooth them with his tongue.

She cried out her frustration. She needed more. She was so empty. She wanted . . . something. She didn't know what, just that something was not where it was supposed to be when she wanted it to be there, which was now.

"Please! Bumble! Please! I need . . . Oh! I need . . . Aahh." She couldn't talk anymore as she arched her back to force her tits into his mouth. He rewarded her by biting down 'til he drew blood, then quickly laving it with his tongue to sooth the hurt.

"Mine," he growled.

She yelped in surprise at the action. That hurt, but felt so . . . great!

Her breath was in jagged gasps now, something was close. She felt the building tension winding tighter with each and every one of his ministrations. So close, something big was roaring toward her. She felt it coming, was rushing headlong for it, and became frightened.

Instinctively, she reached for her Bumble with her internal radio link, connecting easily. She felt the electricity within her own frame start to dance along her nerve endings and leave her body in blue arcs, finding a willing recipient in him.

"Trust," he sent to her over the connection. It was the only thing he was coherent enough to say, or she could understand.

Finally, he needed to end this. He moved his hand from her breast to her opening, and pushed a finger in. She instantly clamped around his digit and screamed in release.

He kept his hand still as she rode her orgasm out, bathing the already soaked appendage in even more liquid.

When the internal spasms started to lessen, he began to move his hand within her, rebuilding the tension much faster than before. When her breathing started to hitch, he added another digit and pushed in further, finding the maidenhead still intact. He kissed a path back up to her neck and began to distract her from what was about to happen. He inserted a third finger, and she arched into his hand, moaning as he stretched her to ready the channel for his seeder. Feeling that was all he could do, he positioned himself at her entrance and reached down to raise her knees on either side of his hips.

She cradled his head against her throat, sighing at whatever he was doing. He raised his head and looked at her for a moment. Then bent down and roughly bit her collar bone. She cried out and clenched the inner muscles of her reproduction port. When she released, he slammed home, claiming her mouth in a savage kiss as he released his spark's energy to his female, and she answered; blue electricity dancing with violet in an ancient Cybertronian mating storm. The pain of the joining became pleasure as he seated himself to the hilt, swallowing her scream of pain and completion with his kiss.

He stopped, and allowed her to adjust to the foreign intrusion. He continued to kiss her as she regained her breath. He felt her heartbeat start to regain a normal rhythm, and started to move. With his first withdrawal, she whimpered and grabbed at his back. He chuckled over their shared link and then rocked back into her.

Her indrawn breath told him she liked the sensation, so he continued, pulling out a little bit farther for each thrust. Before long, he was slamming into her as hard as he possibly could without hurting her, the sound of their bodies slapping together became the bass beat for the chorus of their moans, ragged breathing and screams.

Twice more, he made love to her, and twice more, he felt the dizzying dance of their sparks arcing off of and into each other.

Yes, he said to himself, she has a spark, even if she is a human.

That was the last thought he had before he dissolved into the ether to reset.

Bumblebee regained his 'bot form and looked with all the love he felt for his female. He would sleep with his mate in her form, he decided, and then they would explore her shower fetish. Some of the things in her imagination seemed like they would challenge the laws of physics, but he was game.

He rematerialized his holo form in front of the bed and then climbed in beside her. She groaned in her sleep at the disturbance then snuggled closer to him, instinctively craving the safety of her mate. He wrapped his arm around her and traced her spine, briefly wondering at the large, hard edged bump he found there. He lifted the covers over them, and allowed his form to assume the stance of sleeping as the now indigo light of his spark showed from his mech's chest plates.

"Why do you look so lost Optimus?" Jazz asked his oldest friend.

"Bumblebee returned to her," he answered sadly as he looked off toward home.

"Took him long enough," Ironhide chuckled.

Optimus coolly looked at his weapon's officer.

"Seriously Optimus, you knew it was inevitable, as soon as they couldn't hide the arcs anymore," Jazz pointed out.

"I know. It's just that she's only a teenager."

"You're lucky, a lot of kids don't even wait past the age of fourteen," Ratchet pointed out.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"By the way, how do you know they consummated?" Ironhide was curious.

He looked at his three closest friends and advisors, and sighed as he visibly slumped. "She was afraid when things started . . . concluding."

A chorus of, "Oh's" greeted his confession.


End file.
